Unspoken truths
by Rosie Arger
Summary: James wants Lily, but how to get her to want him back? And Lily's falling for James but wont let anyone in on the secret. What will happen?


_His shaggy black hair. That smile that could melt winter, and those eyes! So blue, like the lake! Those arms, i wonder what it would be like if he hugged me, and held me tight... _

"Helloo! Earth to Lily!" A voice startled Lily as she sat in the Great Hall, looking at a certain fellow Gryffindor.

"Yeah?" Lily asked with a twinge of annoyance. Her friend Emy sat next to her, pointing at the Slytherin table. Lily rasied her eyebrow questioningly at Emy.

"Lily, do you not see HIM?" Emy's eyes widened as she looked back to the Slytherin table. She was pointing at a brunette boy with a child-like face, and brown eyes. From a few seats down the table from the girls on the opposite side of the table, James was looking at Lily. Her friend was pointing to the Slytherin table, why? Was she trying to hook Lily up? He wouldn't dare...Then again, all the Slytherins did hate him.. so maybe..

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me Emy? Him? He's not that good-looking at all."

"Are you blind?! He's gorgeous! And from what i've heard he's awfully good.." James glanced down the table again and saw that Lily was putting on her anoyance face, that face was usually saved for him when he would flirt with her, which he did whenever he could get to her.

"Emy seriously that's gross, i dont want to hear that."

"But Lily!.."

"Emy, i do not want to talk about guys right now, what about.. classes? What classes are you taking this year?"

"Potions with Slughorn, Care of MAgical Creatures...Hey wait! don't change the subject! We need to find you a guy. My best friend is not graduating without having a wild a crazy night!"

Lily sighed. "Well, if you suppose that it's true..." Emy's eyes widened " Kidding, haha! I can't beleive you believed i would actually do anything with him! Especially since he is a Slytherin!" Lily laughed hard as Emy's face reddend with embarassment. JAmes nodded his head with apporval and went back to his friends conversation, with a lil smile on his face.

"James? What's up with that smile? Checkin out Evans again?" Sirius elbowed James in the side. James shrugged his shoulders and went back to his meal, shoveling hte last bit of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"James, come one! She's not going to go out with you, she can barely stand to be around you," Remus butted in from behind his Potions book. James took his spoon and scooped up some potatoes and held up his spoon as if he was going to fling it. Remus looked up and covered his face with the book even more. "James, i'm only looking at it logically..He's going to fling it isn't he?" Remus looked to the side of him where Peter was trying to muffle his giggling. "James, you know i was kidding don't you?!"

"Say i have a chance Moony, or your face becomes good chaps with my potatoes." James kept the spoon up as Remus inched the book down and looked at him.

"James i swear you have a chance with her." Remus said seriously, and the spoon lovered back down to James' plate. Remus sighed and let his book down.

"You wanna know why i believe you when you say that Moony?" James smiled michieviously at Remus.

"Because i never lie to you?" Remus asked questioningly.

"Because when you swear about something, you never let me down." James smile widened and looked a bit menacing.

"Lemme guess, Remus is going to help you get Lily?" Sirius laughed and Peter joined him, but quickly stopped as James' smile dissapeared.

"All of you are, but Remus is a key player in our game because he has a lot of influence, being a good guy and all," James said motioning his hand at Remus.

"Aw James I'm flattered, but how does me being such a good guy help you get with her?" Remus asked his elbow resting on the table and his hand rubbing his chin.

"You'll find out later my good friend, but now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, my lady needs escorting," JAmes jumped up from his chair and walked hurriedly around the table and caught up with Lily who was laughing with Emy.

"Hi James!" Emy smiled. James tipped his head and bowed at Emy and Lily.

"Good evening ladies," JAmes stood up from his bow nad took Lilys hand and kissed it quickly. "The summer has definetly treated you well Evans."

"Bugger off James," Lily turned and walked away, trying to hide any of the happiness she had just felt when he took her hand in his. Emy shrugged her shoulders at James, and followed Lily out of the Great Hall. James followed in pursuit.

"Now, _Lily _i thought that we could start this new anew? What do you say to that?" James asked.

"Ha! And why would I do that _Potter?_" Lily laughed

"Because You're a good girl, who gives people second chances, or am i just giving you too much credit?" James said and Lily turned to him and stared.

"I give them to those who deserve them," Lily answered a bit of anger in her voice. _Who was he to second guess my character?_

"Well, why don't i deserve a second chance?" James inquired. Lily turned back around and started walking faster nad weaved through people, trying to get away from JAmes, so she didn't have to answer. _There is no reason to not give hima second chance... is there? Well, he was mean to Sev, but then again he's friends with those Death Eaters. James does deserve it, but then he'll get his way, and his ego will be bigger than ever! _Lily thought as she weaved through the people.

James was in hot pursuit. watching her bright hair whip behind her as she dodged people left, and right. _She doesn't hav anything against and doesn't want to be proven wrong! So she thinks that running away from me will get her out of explaining herself, good joke Evans._ A Slytherin puched James, and he fell onto another Gryffindor.

"Sorry mate," JAmes patted the kids shoulder and loooked around for Lily, but there was no sign of her. James walked and looked around, he stayed around a statue and waited for the crowd to dissappear. His friends might have seen her, and he could catch up with them and tell them what had happened. But his friends were no where to be found. He was about to walk back to Gryffindor tower when he saw a shadow move from behind another statue. James stood still and stared at the dark corner. As the shadow moved a little more, he saw a tint of red. He ran over and put out his hand to grab anything. He caught a wrist. The shadow person turned and looked at him.


End file.
